


Writing Warm-ups

by MiyuTanemura



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drabbles, Fluff, M/M, Porn, multi-fandom - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-06
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-10-05 13:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17326157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiyuTanemura/pseuds/MiyuTanemura
Summary: The title is self-explanatory.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Quick drabbles I'm thinking of writing before getting some writing done. Hopefully they will be a good help. ^^  
> Unbetaed.  
> Thanks for reading?

Gray side eyed Natsu. The fire mage was being his usual self but something didn’t sit well with Gray.

Why was he looking at him? Why was it that his gaze wandered and more often than not landed on him?

That was something that had been happening more and more as of late.

A week ago they’d been with the team in a mission that had taken them right into the tortuous paths of the mountain. After the mission while they returned home, Natsu hat turned around and gazed upon the mountain. Gray, who seemed to be extremely attuned to his rival’s every movement, paused to look back too.

It was interesting. The smoke coming from a few errant chimneys was taken by the wind and scattered above the greenery, like mist. The thick white smoke was a big contrast to the dark green trees. The setting sun also allowed him to see the actual mists to rise, their white a bit more diaphanous than the smoke.

“Weird, huh?” Gray heard Natsu say. When he looked to the side, he noticed that the fire mage was looking at him, a cheeky grin in his lips.

Gray couldn’t help but grin himself.

“Yeah.” He returned as he turned around, heading home.

It was odd how they’d been a bit more civil to each other as of late too. Maybe that was the reason? Gray was trying to make sense of the fire mage’s odd behavior?

For a while, Gray sat back and looked. Followed Natsu with his eyes when things were too messy. They still argued and fought. Especially if it was about nothing of consequence or some silliness. They seemed to be in the same page in regards to the serious things though. Fortunately.

Strangely enough, they’d found themselves talking, during the missions.

Gray was getting more and more enticed by Natsu. Something he’d never would have imagined. Not even in his wildest dreams.

One night, when Natsu left, Gray went after.

He found the fire mage outside the guild. The playful spark in his eyes seemed to tell Gray that Natsu was in on the secret.

Natsu stood straighter, chin pointing slightly up in challenge.

“Took you long enough.” He said.

“For what?” Gray replied, his posture shifting slightly. He was accepting the challenge without a doubt

“To come here. Did you make up your mind?”

“About what?” The ice mage asked, having the sensation that something was escaping him.

“You tell me.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say, flame breath.” The words were accompanied by a shrug.

“Hm. I guess not, then.” Natsu nodded to himself, absentmindedly. “See ya.”

“Hey! Wait a second.” Gray said as he placed a hand on the fire mage’s shoulder. “I want to know what you’re talking about.”

Natsu turned and looked pointedly at him.

“I’ll tell you when you’re ready, ice brain.” Natsu said with a wink and a shrug, dislodging Gray’s hand. “But I see that now’s not the time.” He let his tongue poke out before walking away, one hand rising in a quick goodbye wave.

And Gray just kept looking at him. Stuck.

But he wasn’t quite understanding. Did he know of Gray’s off reaction?

Gray walked down the same road, decidedly and intend in asking the fire mage about his weird words. Natsu was an oddball but that was too odd even for him.

“Hey, Natsu,” Gray said as he caught up to the fire mage. He grasped the edge of the other’s scarf and nearly gave a tug to it. “What are you talking about?”              

Natsu turned on his heel and leaned towards Gray, a not-quite-there smile on his lips. Their faces a hairsbreadth apart.

“I’m not saying anything, squinty eyes. I’m just waiting for you, as usual.”

“What do you mean with ‘as usual’? Hm?” Gray started to become annoyed. His patience towards Natsu never ran for long.

“You tell me.” Natsu said, seemingly intent in being purposefully obtuse.

“Why you!” Gray grasped the other’s vest and was about to punch him when it clicked.

Well.

He could give it to Natsu. Sometimes he could be a bit slow…

 


	2. Sunburn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was talking about something along these lines, mdelpin. Not that I did what you were doing. ^^'
> 
> Note: non-magic AU.

"And so, you fell asleep."

Gray's voice sounded neutral but Natsu could hear the laughter that wanted to escape. Yes, he was thinking that this was very funny…

"It's not my fault, I was tired!" Natsu grumbled a bit, stifling his hiss as Gray's hand moved over a more tender area. "It's not my fault the girls dragged me to the beach. I had pulled an all-nighter, damnit! Hey, slow down a bit."

"You're a wimp! I didn't know that." Gray now was chucking overtly. As Natsu semi turned to glare, he made sure Natsu was back to his prone position. "Now suck it up. I'm helping you, by applying this soothing lotion, dumbass."

"No name calling…" Natsu mutter-grumbled. Just by moving one of his arms he was in fiery pain. Since when had he stopped fitting inside his own skin? It wasn't fair.

"Shhhh, it's going to be alright," Gray said in a soothing voice.

Natsu didn't say anything, just let out a rumble and remained pliable under Gray's hand. The lotion was helping. Or maybe something had to do with the other's touch…


	3. Natsu’s only weakness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is just a small crack!fic. Crack!drabble, most accurately.

The team had gotten to the guild right on time for lunch.

Inside, the usual ruckus reigned, conversations, laughs and some more or less heated fights in the corner. There was also the clinking of the silverware. A mix of lots of scents filled the air. It was a bit heavier than usual but, new recipes were tried every now and then. The results could be either very good or very bad.

Natsu’s nose twitched. There was something in there that was off but, it was time to eat – and right now, that was all that mattered.

* * *

Gray was sitting and adding the odd comment to the conversation between Erza and Lucy. As usual, part of his attention was in Natsu and his voracious food intake. Natsu eating could be a mesmerizing experience, like watching a train wreck.

You just couldn’t take your eyes off it.

Still, there was something that wasn’t right. Yet, Gray couldn’t quite pinpoint what it was.

He kept eating the food on his plate, calmly as normal people are wont to do, when the strong taste that blossomed in his mouth finally gave him the answer.

Gray looked closer to Natsu’s plate and, yes, there they were.

Sitting innocently in the corner of Natsu’s current plate, there were a few small green balls.

Gray couldn’t stop himself from chuckling. That caught Natsu’s and the girls’ attention.

They all shot questioning looks at him.

“Natsu doesn’t like Brussels sprouts,” he stated simply.

“Huh?”

“Hahaha, right.” Natsu said and laughed awkwardly. “Yeah, I don’t like them.”

“And here we thought you were a bottomless food vacuum.” Gray said with a laugh.

“Hmpfff,” Natsu scoffed. “Why would you think that? Besides, those things taste awful.”

“I’ve eaten some that weren’t so bad.”

“I’ve prepared some tasty Brussels sprouts.”

Natsu’s face scrunched up in disgust.

“How is that possible? I don’t know you guys anymore.” Natsu shuddered theatrically while still grimacing.

Gray grabbed one of the small balls from the plate and threw it towards Natsu’s mouth. The fire mage evaded it, so much so that he fell on the floor.

“Come here!” Gray said as he grabbed a few more and started throwing them again. He didn’t mind Erza saying his name in an admonishing tone.

 But Natsu evaded every small green projectile, jumping high into the air or throwing himself into other people’s spaces. Gray ended up hitting people who weren’t seeing it coming and their irate looks at having their meal be interrupted weren’t funny. Well, they were a little.

But said people went and, in turn, threw food at Gray.

It didn’t take long until a large food fight was undergoing in the whole guild. Gray tried to keep an eye on Natsu but the fire mage was sneaky and at one point, he disappeared.

Gray sensed a presence before he felt a pinch on his side. He opened his mouth to react only to have something being pushed into his mouth. A palm resting over his mouth.

Gray bit down and the strong taste of Brussels sprouts filled his tongue.

“It’s not so funny when you’re on the other end, is it?” Natsu whispered on the ice mage’s ear.

Gray chewed and swallowed it before licking Natsu’s palm. He turned to the fire mage.

“Your error was thinking that I have the same problem you have, flame breath.” And with that Gray tackled Natsu to the ground.

At that time, a “shower” of Brussels sprouts started falling and Natsu whined, pushed Gray back and ran away.

Gray just sat on the floor, being hit by a bunch of the small vegetables and laughing like a loon.


	4. Bite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Porny ficlet. Gray/Natsu

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has explicit content.  
> AU, vampire!Gray, anal sex.

Natsu grunted as his back hit the wall. He was about to object but his mouth was covered by another mouth, his body being pressed further into the wall.

Two hands slid under his buttocks, making him curl his legs around the other's waist.

Natsu's hands roamed through the dark locks, pulling Gray's head slightly back. Natsu needed the respite to breathe, after all.

Harsh gasps were panted, though they didn't ease due to the fact of their erections brushing together.

"Shut up!" Natsu gasped, while feeling the other's smile against the skin of his collarbones.

"I didn't say anything." Gray replied, the teasing tone making Natsu chuckle.

"You don't have to," Natsu stated as he looked down, "I can tell what's going through that head of yours." Natsu's voice was warm now, quite different from what it had been at Gray's return.

Well, not everyone was as understanding as Natsu after their best friend had returned undead.

His thoughts scattered as Gray's cold hand slid up his leg, coming to rest over his naked buttock, fingers poised in a distracting manner, making Natsu wonder.

Grasping Gray's face in his hands, Natsu sealed their mouths together once again, moaning slightly and therefore breaking the kiss as Gray's hands became more adventurous.

"Let's go to bed," he mumbled.

But apparently Gray had other ideas.

"Why?" He asked, looking up at Natsu, his pupils blown in lust. He smiled sharply for a beat before Natsu felt slicked fingers pressing inside him.

Natsu gasped, threw his head back in reaction. His whole body seemed to undulate, making their erections brush together in a way that made his head spin.

He zoned out for an instant, becoming distracted with feeling, and in the next moment he could feel Gray's erection pushing inside.

A slightly guttural noise left his throat.

In the distance, Gray chuckled.

Natsu held onto him tightly, leaving slightly reddened lines on Gray's back.

They kissed, Natsu panted heavily to the small space between them. And it felt like, in the blink of an eye, Natsu was holding onto his composure. Sweat beading on his forehead, sliding down his face, his back.

"You can let go," Gray said, seemingly amused although the gravel in his voice showed that he wasn't as unaffected as he might want to pretend to be. He also played dirty by curling a hand over Natsu's erection and stroking him in tandem to his thrusts.

Natsu shook his head but it was no use.

He knew he was starting to unravel.

Gray seemed to sense that such was the case; he started nipping at Natsu's neck, seemingly focusing on the junction between neck and shoulder. Natsu could feel the prickle of the fangs on his heated skin.

Natsu let go.

The sense of blank euphoria was followed by grounding pain. It was excruciating for a second before comforting warmth spread throughout Natsu.

Gray had said that biting and drinking from Natsu at the moment of his climax was very powerful, the warmth's strength that passed through Natsu's blood doubly stronger at that moment.

" _Not that it isn't warm enough while we do it like this…" Gray had explained as they were spread out of the sofa, mid cuddle, with Gray's heavy body on top of Natsu. He was licking the small rivulet of blood, lapping at the blood pooling on the collarbone and seemingly making sure to have Natsu going._

Natsu closed his eyes and sighed. The coldness at his core was still pretty weird to him and he couldn't help the sense of hollowness that seemed to spread through his bones.

Gray seemed to sense his weakened state. He looked at Natsu with an unusual expression, tender, soft. Took Natsu's lips in his, gently, but Natsu broke the kiss. Making a grimace at the metallic taste of the blood that was overwhelmingly in Gray's mouth.

"Let's get us cleaned up," Gray said after a moment.

Natsu grinned.

"You're holding me, so lead the way!" He squeaked at the solid wall disappeared from his back, but Gray was holding him securely. So Natsu contented himself with running his hand over the unruly dark mane.


	5. Heart of Ice

You’re _tired_.

The reflection in the mirror staring back at you shows clear signs of it.

There are dark circles underneath your eyes, a bigger pallor to your complexion than normal, there is a sharpness to your cheekbones that wasn’t exactly there before. You’ve never been fat but you were always strong, your body like a well-oiled machine. But now that is no longer the case. You’ve lost muscle mass. Your strength is still there but no longer as it should be.

Why?

You do know that it all started a while ago. Without notice. One day you were feeling well and in the other, the sparkle of liveliness was gone.

It got worse when you looked at your friends, at your family in the guild. They were all so… bright. There were difficulties and some problems, granted, but you looked at them and they had hope. Looked forward to the future.

It’s not like you don’t have reasons to be like that – you’ve gotten a really big burden off your chest, got things straight with Lyon. But, you’ve been noticing that there is a wall between you and them, your friends.

Sadly that is a wall you can’t quite overcome.

And then there is Natsu.

Natsu has always been quite the oddity in your life. Your best rival, your best friend. And, some things had been evolving in a way that you _knew_ , could sense, that something else – more – was there. Right around the corner, so to speak.

Natsu _is_ fire. It burns so brightly inside him that sometimes you wonder how you haven’t gotten blinded by that light. He’s such an opposite. You’ve always been a true pair, contrasting in so many ways but that only made the connection between you become stronger. You’re ice, he’s fire. He’s filled with hope for the future while you’ve realized that you’ve given up on some things. He’s the heart of the guild while you’re getting more and more disconnected from it with each passing day.

You have the missions, for instance. You used to have a lot of fun, going with the team or if the team went to do different things then you would always talk about everything.

You’ve stopped that.

You’ve started going on solo missions, did the thing as quick and efficiently as possible; got the jewels and got back home.

You’ve stopped hanging out at the guild. Heck, you’ve barely talked to everyone from the team in the last month.

Still, you kept your connection to Natsu.

Natsu.

Always him.

But… you resent him slightly sometimes, at the deepest corners of your being. You envy him. For being what you would like to be. To have that spark, for being the heart and because he belongs.

You used to feel like you belonged too, once.

Then the ice started to run in your veins. Not the ice that your Master taught you, but this insidious and dark kind of ice. First it would only manifest in the odd moment, but it seemed that by ignoring it, the ice started to accumulate and before you knew it, it was spreading throughout your whole being. You became numb.

The things that mattered to you, that were fun, all of them lost their luster. Then this sort of blankness fell over you. Only Natsu would pull you out of it for a brief moment. But that only made it harder when the blankness returned.

You really stopped interacting with your family, huh?

Have they noticed? You wonder.

Maybe. Possibly not.

You’ve always been your own person but it’s hard to deny that you’re in the shadow and so, you pass unnoticed.

It has been such a long time since you’ve sat at the guild, chatting, drinking with Cana, arguing with Natsu, somehow in the middle of one of the guild brawls.

You do miss some of it. Wish you could have it again.

But you’re just so _tired_ of it all. Of making the effort, of letting yourself be your unguarded self around your _family_.

And now, you don’t even care about the missions anymore. Your income is at a dangerous low, your savings are also slipping like sand between one’s fingers.

But you just can’t muster the energy to go.

You don’t want anything to do with the guild. You don’t want anything to do with the people. You don’t want anything to do with missions or whatever.

You can’t do it anymore.

You’ve held in there for long enough. You _tried_.

And the result was that you weren’t enough. You weren’t good enough, needed enough. The shadow engulfed you and the cold in your veins is settling. The tips of your fingers and toes are numb. With each heartbeat it’s as if the ice solidified more. And when it reaches the heart or the brain? What will happen then?

Natsu is more perceptive than he appears – than he shows – though. Which is a pain. Which is a relief.

You don’t open the door.

You don’t show yourself.

You’ve been laying low for a week now.

But Natsu doesn’t give up. He’s stubborn as a mule – though that’s to be expected of Natsu. The door has nearly been knocked off its hinges and sooner or later he’ll get inside.

Will you let him in or keep him at arm’s length?

It would be better for him to keep the distance. Though you don’t know for sure about whom is more protected by that, if him or you.

Not even Natsu can melt this wall, this gap between you. And even if he did, he isn’t enough to thaw your blood.

You can hear Natsu, he’s saying things and that just makes your throat constrict.

This is it, no?

It’s time for you to make a decision.

Your heart aches as sadness overcomes you. Your eyes feel slightly itchy.

And you’re not a coward but you’re so tired.

You’re not a coward because you did try a bit. You tried something but it just made it worse.

You’re not a coward but on the next day when Natsu comes to knock at your door, you’re no longer there.

...

Maybe you _are_ a coward after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le roi est mort, vive le roi.  
> The end of a cycle.


End file.
